


Grace

by akeena



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akeena/pseuds/akeena
Summary: Levi never truly understood why everyone always talked about her grace.





	

_She wasn't graceful on the ground._

Levi sighed after watching her trip over her own feet. He had no idea how she became such an accomplished soldier being that clumsy.  
This wasn't the first time this happened either.  
She had done it before, many, many times.  
Tripping over her own feet, stumbling over nothing, even smacking into walls without reason.  
Scowling, Levi went to help her get up.

 

_She wasn't graceful in the water._

The girl ran into the lake, laughing with joy. Then, she suddenly tripped over a tiny stone and fell in the water face first.  
Levi went in after her, scowling (again).  
While she wasn't as bad on the ground, she was still clumsy as ever. Though, she did get better once she began swimming.

 

_But, in the air…_

Levi cut another titan’s nape off, making his ‘tch’ sound as he landed on the roof beside the dead titan. He took the moment to survey his surroundings.  
And that’s when he saw her.  
She was gliding trough the air, her ponytail flying behind her. Never once did she make a mistake in the time he was watching her.  
And in that moment, he realized why everyone always talked about her grace. It was because…

_In the air, she was the most graceful person ever._


End file.
